Gas streams often carry particulate material therein. In many instances, it is desirable to remove some or all of the particulate material from a gas flow stream. For example, air intake streams to engines for motorized vehicles or power generation equipment, gas streams directed to gas turbines, and air streams to various combustion furnaces, often include particulate material therein. The particulate material, should it reach the internal workings of the various mechanisms involved, can cause substantial damage thereto. It is therefore preferred, for such systems, to remove the particulate material from the gas flow upstream of the engine, turbine, furnace or other equipment involved. A variety of air filter or gas filter arrangements have been developed for particulate removal. In general, however, continued improvements are sought.